Gracias por estar a mi lado
by mireee3D2Y
Summary: una idea que se me ocurrió una tarde. para mas entren!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia que se me pasó por la cabeza una tarde mientras estudiaba. Lo más probable es que sea de dos o tres capítulos, no más largo. **

Boa Hancock, una estudiante de secundaria. Envidiada por su enorme belleza, por eso todo el mundo la margina, por envidia. No está del todo sola, ya que tiene a sus hermanas con ella en todo momento.

Un día estaba en la cafetería de la escuela para comer.

-Vamos a buscar la comida, ahora volvemos hermana.

-Vale.

Sonia y Mari se fueron a por la comida. Al ver a Hancock sola, Bellamy y su grupo no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de molestarla.

-¡Eh, Hancock!-dijo una chica- ¡Chúpate esta!. Seguidamente le lanzó una piel de plátano. Hancock se puso las manos delante de su rostro para protegerse del impacto. Pero este nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver a un chico delante de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero…

-Eh, Luffy ¿Por qué has hecho esto? – le preguntó Bellamy

-Porqué creo que ella no se lo merece-dijo quitándose la piel de plátano de la cabeza.

-No sé porqué eres así. Vente con nosotros, nos lo pasaremos bien.

-No me gusta la gente como vosotros. Yo ya tengo mis propios amigos.

-¿Te refieres a esos pringados?

Luffy rápidamente fue hacia él y le pegó en toda la cara.

-Nadie insulta a mis amigos y sale bien parado ¿entendiste?

-Maldito…

-Bah… Oye, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo y mis amigos?

-Pero estoy esperando a mis hermanas que…

-No hay problema, nos esperamos a que vuelvan y os venís todas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vale- le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Me llamo Boa Hancock.

-Yo Mokey D. Luffy, pero llámame Luffy.

-Bien ¿Quién ha montado todo este jaleo?- preguntó Smoker, el profesor de gimnasia.

Una chica iba a culpar a Hancock per Luffy se le adelantó.

-He sido yo.

-No sé porqué no me sorprende, vamos.

-Voy- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estúpido Smoky…-dijo alguien en un susurro.

-Roronoa Zoro, vas a acompañar a Luffy en el castigo.

-Pues vale.

-Jajajajajajja, hey Zoro, hace tiempo que no nos castigan a los dos juntos ¿Eh?

-Ya ves -dijo chocándose la mano con Luffy en señal de victoria.

-Hey Smoky, ¿A qué sentencia nos castigas esta vez?

-500 flexiones y 80 vueltas al campo de bàsquet.

-Oh vamos, esto no es nada-dijeron Luffy y Zoro a la vez.

-La madre que los…-dijo Smoker

-Hey chicos, nos vemos en el recreo. ¡Hancock, a ti también te espero ¿eh?

-¡Andando!

-En el gimnasio…

-Bien chicos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

-Sí….- dijeron perezosamente.

-Yo me voy, y voy a saber si habéis hecho lo que toca o no ¿Entendieron?

-Sí….

Luego de esto, se fue.

-Vaya palo…

-Pues sí, pero habrá que hacerlo ¿no?

-No tenemos más remedio

-Oye, ¿y si hacemos a ver quién acaba antes?

-Jajajajaja, ya sabes que voy a ganar yo.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Luffy quitándose la camiseta y preparándose para empezar.

-Por cierto Luffy, a ti te gusta esa tal Hancock ¿verdad?

-¡¿Cómo?

-No disimules, que te conozco

-Vale, un poco tal vez si…-dijo todo rojo

-Lo sabía-dijo con tono de victoria

-¿Vamos a empezar o qué?

-Vale, vale, no te enfades XD

-Venga, tres, dos, uno… YA

Luego de media hora…

-¡Ya estoy!

-Y yo

-Mierda, empate…

-Bueno, aún nos quedan las 80 vueltas.

-Es verdad, pero ya es la hora del recreo

-¿ Y si las hacemos allí?

-Buena idea, ¡vamos!

-Pues esto, que estaba yo el otro día con mi hermana y… ¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO?- gritó Nami

-Pues acabando el castigo

-¿PERO TENÉIS QUE HACERLO AQUÍ Y SIN CAMISETA?

-Es que queríamos estar con vosotros….

-Habla por ti, yo con esta bruja no voy a ningún sitio.

-Maldito marimo…

-Bueno, me voy o Zoro me gana… Oh, ¡hola Hancock!-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ho-hola…

-Que bien que hayas venido.

-¡Eh Luffy, te llevó una vuelta de ventaja!

-¡¿NANIIII? Y una mierda- dijo echándose a correr.

-Es un chico con mucha energía-dijo Hancock

-Y que lo digas, nos agota a todos…

-Pero se le ve buena persona.

-Es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en el mundo. Siempre nos ayuda cuando lo necesitamos.

-¿Y su familia?

-Bueno… la verdad es que vive solo. Su abuelo es militar, su padre lo abandonó al nacer y su hermano Ace… él murió hace dos años en un accidente de tráfico... Siempre lleva una sonrisa en la cara, pero por dentro sufre mucho. A pesar de tenernos a todos nosotros, se siente solo… Franky alguna vez lo ha pillado llorando en algún rincón. Todos hacemos lo posible pero…

-Pobre Luffy-dijo Hancock con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luffy, que aún estaba corriendo, vio a Hancock llorar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí.

-Hancock, ¿por qué lloras?

Pero ella no le contestó, solo lo miró con una cara llena de lástima.

-¿Qué le habéis contado eh?-dijo furioso.

Zoro, al ver como estaba su amigo, se dirigió hacia allí.

-Eh Luffy, cálmate.

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME!¡ SABÉIS QUE ODIO QUE LA GENTE LO SEPA!

-Luffy, nosotros…

-Da igual, mejor me largo

-Luffy, espera-dijo Hancock

-Hancock… odio que la gente me mire con lástima y compasión. Se cuidarme de mi mismo.

Y dicho esto, se fue.

Continuará….

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Reviews pliis **


	2. Chapter 2

Después del recreo, se dirigieron a las clases otra vez, paro Luffy no apareció en lo que quedaba de día.

Al terminar las clases, todo el grupo se despidió y cada cual se fue hacia su casa. Nami, Robin y Hancock volvieron juntas.

-¿Creéis que Luffy estará bien?

-Eso espero…-dijo Nami preocupada

-Y… ¿Estará enfadado conmigo?-dijo Hancock preocupada

-No, al contrario. Ahora mismo debe de estar pensando en que la ha cagado hablándote de esa manera. Estará enfadado consigo mismo.

-Ya…

Mientras iban caminando, pasaron por delante de un parque, donde, casualmente, estaba Luffy.

-¿Ese de allí no es Luffy?-dijo Robin

-Es verdad, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Voy a hablar con él-dijo Hancock decidida

Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo, bajo de un árbol, con una mirada llena de tristeza, resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Me he pasado, ellos siempre estan allí para apoyarme y yo… je, soy un cobarde y un inútil-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

-No eres nada de esto

-¡HANCOCK! ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

-Pues hablar contigo. Oye Luffy…

-Perdona, Hancock, de verdad. Yo no quería gritarte ni decirte nada de eso, es solo que no puedo soportar que la gente me mire con cara de pena. Se cuidar de mi mismo. He vivido solo todo este tiempo,¿Qué más?

-Luffy, se que lo que dijiste fue causado por los nervios. Es verdad que no podré entenderte nunca porqué yo no… he perdido a nadie tan importante en mi vida…

-Lo sé… Hancock gracias por haber venido, pero creo que necesito estar un momento a solas… mañana vendré al instituto, y les pediré disculpas a todos y todo volverá a ser como antes y…-no pudo continuar porqué una pequeña lágrima traicionera surgió de su ojo derecho

-Luffy…

-No, no… mejor me voy…-dijo levantándose y cubriendo sus ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas con su flequillo.

-Luffy espera! – dijo cogiéndolo de la mano

-No Hancock, mañana nos vemos en el instituto, de verdad. Ahora no…-pero no pudo continuar porqué Hancock lo había atrapado en un abrazo.

-Hancock…

-Luffy, se que estas sufriendo, todos lo sabemos. Lo que no entendemos es el por qué pasas todo este sufrimiento solo… Los amigos estan para ayudar en momentos difíciles.

-Lo sé pero… jeje… Ace no aceptaría que estuviese llorando… ya me hubiera pegado…

-¿Qué?

-Decía que llorar es de débiles, que nunca quería verme llorar…

-Luffy, tu hermano decía esto no porqué seas débil, sino porque no quería ver a su hermano pequeño triste

Luffy ante eso abrió enormemente los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas más.

-Ace… él…

-Luffy, déjanos ayudarte, déjame ayudarte…

-Yo… gracias, de verdad- y dicho eso la besó.

Hancock al principio quedó muy sorprendida por el beso, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo a Luffy.

-Luffy yo…

-Mierda, lo siento.-y se fue corriendo

Luffy pensó que había hecho mal en besar a Hancock, pero lo que no vio al salir corriendo fue a Hancock dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Luffy…-susurro al aire, con una sonrisa enamorada en sus labios.

Continurá…

Aquí va otro, perdón por el retraso.

El próximo capítulo será el último

UN BESO Y ESPERO REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA SEGUIDORES,

SIENTO DECIR QUE ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO NUEVO, PERO NO OS ASUSTEIS, NO ES PARA DECIR QUE DEJO LA HISTORIA O ALGO POR EL ESTILO.

SOLAMENTE ES PARA QUE ME DEJEIS REVIEWS DICIENDO SI QUEREIS O NO LEMMON EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA :3

RESPONDED POR FAVOR. CUANDO CREA QUE YA HAY SUFICIENTES OPINIONES, ESCRIBIRE EL CAPITULO

HASTA ENTONCES!


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente, Luffy fue al instituto como de costumbre. Sus amigos al verlo, se lanzaron hacerle un gran abrazo pidiendo perdón.

-Chicos, soy yo el que tiene que pedir perdón, de verdad… sé que vosotros solamente queréis ayudarme, y lo aprecio. No debí haberos gritado… Lo siento mucho, y no quiero perderos, sois mi única familia que me queda…

Después de escuchar todo eso, no pudieron mas que sonreir, contentos que que su amigo volviera con ellos siendo el mismo de siempre.

Había una persona, pero, que no dijo nada. Hancock había intentado actuar con normalidad hacia Luffy, pero este no le hacía caso, ni siquiera la miraba.

-Luffy…-dijo con tristeza

Al acabar las clases, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Luffy llegó a su casa y se puso a mirar la televisión. Tenía un montón de deberes por hacer, pero nunca los hacía. Al acabar de mirar su serie preferida, One Piece, se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. La verdad era que no había podido dejar de pensar en Hancock durante todo el día. Se sentía fatal! No solamente la había besado sin su permiso, además la ignoraba durante todo el día como si tuviera ella la culpa de su idiotez. Luego de estar dos horas moviéndose en la cama, no pudo soportarlo mas.

-No puedo mas, tengo que ir a verla y perdirle disculpas!

Y dicho eso se dirigió a su su puerta para salir de casa, pero, al abrirla, no esperaba encontrarse a Hancock delante de sus narices.

-Hancock!-dijo sonrojado- q-qué haces aquí?

-L-lo siento… solamente quería ver como estabas y… -dijo toda roja

-N-no te quedes aquí fuera, pasa, por favor.

-Gracias…-dijo entrando.

Se sentaron en el sofá, los dos completamente callados y sin saber que decir. Finalmente Luffy rompió el hielo.

-Hancock… siento mucho todo lo que te hecho, tu has sido la que mas me ha ayudado y te lo pagado siendo un egoísta…-dijo con la mirada baja

-Luffy no…

-Siento mucho haber estado evitándote durante todo el día en el instituto pero… no tenía el valor suficiente de verte a la cara después de… besarte el otro día. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-Luffy…- pero este volvió a interrumpirla

-Y no quiero perder tu amistad, solamente quiero que todo sea como antes aunque tenga que callarme mis sentimientos!

-Luffy, por favor…

-Porqué realmente me gusta Hancock. Estoy enamorado de ti! –dijo rojo como un tomate

-Yo también Luffy…

-Pero sé que tu no pero lo comprendo y… Espera, ¿qué?-dijo con cara de asombro

-Que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, tonto-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luffy ante esa afirmación solo pudo abrazar a Hancock con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿De verdad? Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo! –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Así que…¿ quieres salir conmigo?

-Claro-dijo sonrojada.

_**LEMON!**_

Los dos fueron juntando sus caras hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Primero era un beso tímido y sencillo, pero fue transformándose en uno lleno de pasión y deseo. Luffy llevó el cuerpo de Hancock hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura. Hancock llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que su abrazo fuera más íntimo. Pronto los besos fueron insuficientes y Luffy movió su mano hacia una de les pechos de Hancock mientras su boca bajaba hacia su cuello. Hancock solamente podía decir su nombre cuando oleadas de placer viajaban por su cuerpo.

-Luffy… -dijo con un suspiro

Este al lograr su objetivo, siguió su juego y continuó besando su cuello mientras su mano se deslizaba debajo de la ropa de Hancock. Ella no se quedó atrás y le quito la camisa a Luffy, dejando a la vista sus músculos tan bien trabajados. Hancock volvió a besar a Luffy con pasión para ir deslizando sus labios hacia su cuello, atacándolo sin piedad.

-Hancock…-dijo con un largo suspiro

Ella continuó con su labor y fue bajando poco a poco, centrándose ahora en su plano vientre y dejando húmedos besos allí. Luffy estaba que no podía con el placer que sentía, se estaba volviendo loco. Cambió sus posiciones y se puso arriba de ella, quitándole su camisa dejándola en sujetadores. Esta estaba super roja, pero no quería parar. Sentía que su cuerpo ardía como nunca. Luffy le quitó los sostenes dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos, y sin ninguna duda dirigió su boca hacía ellos, lamiéndolos con cuidado y delicadeza.

-Ah…Luffy…

Mientras hacía eso, Hancock deslizo su mano hacía su pantalón, donde se podía ver claramente un gran bulto. Entonces empezó a masajearlo con cuidado, ganándose un leve gruñido por parte de Luffy.

-Hancock no hagas esto, que me desconcentras…-dijo siguiendo atacando sus pechos sin piedad. Jugando con su lengua y maltratando sus pezones erectos y rojos.

Ella, pero, no le hizo ningún caso y siguió con su juego. Desabrochó sus pantalones y puso su mano debajo de sus calzoncillos, tocando suavemente su hombría ya erecta.

-Ah…Hancock…

Hancock, al ver la reacción de su ahora novio, le quitó por completo sus pantalones y ropa interior para seguir mejor con su tarea. Antes, pero, Luffy la despojó de su falda dejándola solo con sus bragas. Ella siguió a lo suyo y comenzó a deslizar sus manos donde Luffy junior (? XD) la esperaba impaciente. Empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, logrando sacar unos leves gemidos por parte de Luffy, el cual no se quedaba atrás y se dedicaba a maltratar la intimidad de Hancock. Al cabo de unos instantes más de juego, Luffy se inclinó sobre su amada y la besó pasionalmente, mientras dirigía su hombría hacia la virginidad de Hancock. Solo con un solo roce de sus sexos, los dos hicieron gemidos de satisfacción.

-Hancock… ¿Estas segura de esto?-dijo Luffy, ya que él no quería hacerlo si ella no estaba de acuerdo.

-P-por supuesto Luffy, quiero que me hagas tuya. Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti.

Y dicho eso, se besaron con pasión y Luffy empezó a entrar lentamente dentro de ella, gimiendo los dos por igual. Todo iba bien hasta que, por supuesto, la barrera de la virginidad se interpuso entre ellos. Luffy avanzó poco a poco, pero Hancock hacia cara de dolor. Luffy no se atrevía a continuar.

-Hancock, no quiero hacerte daño…

-Luffy, no te preocupes, es normal. Es… mi primera vez…-dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

-También la mia, Hancock-dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Se besaron por última vez hasta que Luffy rompió la barrera de una sola estocada, logrando así su conexión absoluta, pero ganando un grito de Hancock como premio. Luffy iba a salir de ella, pero Hancock no se lo impidió.

-N-no… Estate quieto… se pasará…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos, Hancock le dio permiso a Luffy para que se moviera.

Empezó con movimientos suaves, pero a la vez torpes. Poco a poco, pero, el ritmo de sus penetraciones fue aumentando, al igual que los gemidos de los dos enamorados.

-Luffy… más rápido, por favor- dijo Hancock

Luffy hizo caso absoluto, aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas y el placer de los dos. Luffy iba cada vez mas rápido, haciendo que Hancock gimiera de placer, y el sacando pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción. Para aumentar ese placer, Luffy jugueteaba con los pechos de ella, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos.

-Ahh… Luffy… Luffy!

-H-Hancock, creo que voy a…

Y con esto, Luffy dejó su semilla dentro de Hancock, haciendo que esta se corriera y experimentara su primer orgasmo.

_**END OF LEMMON!**_

Unos segundos mas tarde, los dos intentaban recuperar la respiración. Cuando lo consiguieron, Luffy salió de dentro de ella, cogió una manta de un armario, y la puso encima de ellos. Hancock se acurrucó en su pecho, y Luffy la abrazó con mucha ternura.

-Hancock, ha sido maravilloso –dijo besándola suavemente

-Lo sé…-dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Será mejor que durmamos, estás muy cansada-dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí… te quiero Luffy

-Y yo a ti…

Y con eso, Hancock se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su amado, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Luffy se disponía a cerrar los ojos, pero antes, se acercó al oído de Hancock y le dijo en un susurro:

-_Gracias por estar a mi lado… _- Para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Fin!**

**Pues ya está, aquí el final de esta historia! Espero que la hagáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola. **

**Os quiero a todos,**

**Un beso!**


End file.
